Finding the Right Words
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Clark plans a perfect Valentine's Day for Lana with the help of Lex and Chloe (Please r & r)


Finding the Right Words  
David J. Duncan  
January 2003

  
Notes: The characters from Smallville belong to the WB. Miranda's my character. Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com.  
  
Chapter 1 [Talon]  
  
Clark walked into the Talon after a long day at school. Taking three exams, giving a presentation, and participating in a swim meet was enough to tire even him out. _ There ought to be laws against that stuff. Geez. _  
  
At that moment, Miranda, a waitress came by. "Hey, Clark. Nice job at the meet."  
  
"Thanks, Miranda. Where's Lana?" he asked.  
  
"I think she's reading in the back. We finally talked her into taking a break," she sighed.   
  
He nodded. Ever since the Whitney-Tina episode, Lana had engrossed herself in work. _ I really need to think of something nice for her. _  
  
"Can I get you something?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll take a vanilla cappuccino, please," he requested.  
  
"Absolutely. I'll let Lana know you're here," she agreed, hustling off.  
  
He looked around at the other students packing the place. _ At least business is booming. Lex and Lana must be thrilled.  
_   
At that moment, Lana sat down next to him. "Hey, Clark. Glad to see they finally let you go."  
  
After they kissed, he replied, "Finally. I can't believe how much the professors can cram into a day."  
  
"Tell me about it," she concurred wearily. "Between work and school, it's all I can do to keep up."  
  
"Don't get sick on me now," he urged caringly.  
  
She grinned._ It's a strange feeling to have Clark like this._ Only a week earlier, she had discovered just how special he truly was. He protected her from Tina, setting off a domino effect resulting in their being together. _ And I want it to stay that way._ "Not as long as I have you here."  
  
He flashed the Kent smile at her. _ If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up._ "What's that book you're reading?"  
  
She looked down at the brown covered text in front of her. "This? Oh, it's my poetry reader. I really do enjoy reading it. The verse gives me a sense of peace."  
  
He frowned. _ I wish I could be into that stuff too. I really do._ "That's great, Lana. I'm glad that the poems help keep you sane."  
  
"Clark, it's okay, you know."  
  
"What is?" he asked.  
  
"It's okay that you aren't into poetry," she assured him, recalling his opinions concerning Byron's verse.  
  
"I want to be and I'm trying," he noted with a bit of exasperation. "I do try to be open to new things."  
  
She smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "I know and I appreciate that, Clark." She let her eyes shine into his.   
  
At that moment, Miranda set his drink down. "Excuse me, Lana. Sorry, but it's getting busy in here."  
  
She looked around sheepishly. "Geez. I'm sorry, Miranda! Clark, I...uh..."  
  
He smiled. "That's okay. Great to see that everything's going so well."  
  
"Sometimes, one should be careful of what one wishes for," she replied. "Talk to you later." She picked up the book and walked off.  
  
He sipped on the hot coffee drink and pondered the possibilities. _ I wish I could do something for her._  
  
"Hey, Clark," Lex called as he strolled over to the booth. "You seem a bit tense. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Lex. It was a long day at school. Can you sit for a minute?" Clark requested.  
  
The billionaire slid into the booth across from his friend. _ Something's eating at him._ "Everything okay between you and Lana, I hope."  
  
"Couldn't be better, Lex. But well...there is one thing," Clark revealed.  
  
The entrepreneur sipped on his coffee. _ Now what? Okay, Clark, you've come too far to fumble now._ "And that would be?"  
  
"Well, I wish I were as into poetry as Lana is. She really likes that stuff," the farm boy noted with frustration.  
  
"What does Lana have to say about it?" Lex queried.  
  
"She says not to worry about it, but I want her to know that if she thinks it's important, then I think so too," Clark continued.  
  
"No two people are going to like everything, Clark," his friend pointed out frankly. "Chloe and I are finding that out."  
  
"How are things going between you two?"  
  
Lex smirked, thinking about the two dates earlier in the week. "She's something else, Clark. Let me tell you. Still, I'm trying to think of something to get her for Valentine's Day."  
  
Clark slapped himself in the head. "Wow! I forgot all about that. It's tough when you're not used to being in a relationship."  
  
"Yeah? Well, you better not forget that day, Chief," Lex snickered. "And here I was going to ask if you had anything in mind."  
  
Clark shrugged. "Not really. But I've had this scene in my mind between Lana and myself."  
  
"Remember, Clark, this is a public place. There are kids here," Lex teased.  
  
"Lex! Relax. It's not that kind of a scene!" Clark protested, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Okay, okay, settle down there, Romeo. What did you have in mind?" Lex inquired, stirring up his drink a bit.  
  
"I have this vision of taking a ride in an old fashioned sleigh ride just the two of us. Afterwards, I'd have the loft set up with candles and a nice dinner. And then, well...I was hoping to...read her some poetry. And here's the kicker...one of the poems would be something I wrote for her. Ridiculous, huh?" Clark told him.  
  
Lex shook his head. "Clark, you amaze me."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Allowing the Smirk to spread across his face, Lex complimented, "And here I thought you were going to struggle along with the idea. I think it's a great concept."  
  
"Where will I get the sleigh from?" Clark wondered.  
  
"Let me worry about that. You get cracking on that literary masterpiece. Oh, would you mind if we make the ride a foursome affair?" Lex told him.  
  
"You and Chloe?"  
  
Lex sighed, "No, Clark...I was thinking of Victoria. Of course, I meant Chloe. How's this for a plan? We meet up at the mansion for a nice Valentine's Day dinner-hang the expense. Then we leave from there on the sleigh ride. On the way back, we drop you two off at your place. You take her to the loft and wow her with your romantic side. All right?"  
  
"It's great, but I still need to write the poem, Lex. I think Reynolds' essay was easier than that," Clark dreaded.  
  
"Why don't you ask Byron for help? He knows you love Lana and he still remembers how you two helped him. He could help you to get the verse and meter down. It would still be your poem, but you're bringing in a consultant," Lex suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a plan," Clark agreed. "I'll go and call him."  
  
Lex nodded. "There you go. It won't hurt...much." Once again, the Smirk appeared.  
  
The farm boy shook his head. _ I can do all of these great things and yet, when it comes to writing poetry, I'm such a wuss._ Going over to the pay phone, he dialed the Moores' number.  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Moore answered.  
  
"Good evening, Mrs. Moore. This is Clark Kent. How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Clark, it's good to hear from you. We're fine. Thanks again for the help with Byron," she expressed.  
  
"It was no trouble at all. He's a great guy. Actually, is he around? I tried to wait until after sunset to call," he wondered.  
  
"He's right here. Hang on," she mentioned.   
  
A minute later, Byron, Smallville's Poet Laureate, greeted, "Clark, good to hear from you! Congratulations on finally getting together with Lana."  
  
"Thanks. How's everything with you? Is the new tinting helping you?" Clark asked.  
  
"It's great! I can sit here in the living room at any time without the sun hitting me directly. It beats the cellar. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, I need a favor. You know Valentine's Day is coming up pretty soon, right?" Clark asked.  
  
"Right. And?"  
  
Clark gulped nervously and looked around. "I wanted to write a poem for Lana, but I don't want to sound like a complete idiot when I read it to her."  
  
Byron chuckled on the other end. "Clark, as long as it comes from you, she'll love it. Just find something special that you both enjoy and let the words flow from your heart. In as much from me to you, remember, to thine own self be true...."  
  
"You make it sound so easy," Clark sighed, running his hand through his hair. "When it comes to poetry, I'm a klutz. Do you think you could look it over when I'm finished?"  
  
"I'd be honored to, Clark. Just remember to let the words flow and you'll be all right. I can't wait to read what you come up with. Take care," Bryon concluded, hanging up.  
  
_ Yeah. Me too_, Clark thought, hanging up the phone and returning to the table.  
  
"Well?" Lex asked.  
  
"He'll check it over when I'm done," Clark told him, putting on his coat and heading out. "Thanks, Lex."  
  
"For what? You're doing the planning. I'm just riding on your coattails," the billionaire assured him. "Have confidence, Clark. You'll be fine."  
  
_ Whatever._ Clark shook his head as he left the restaurant.  
  
_ The guy's got potential. Let's see what he does with it._ Lex mused over his friend's plan as he sipped on his coffee for the next few hours and decided to go with it.  
  
  
Chapter 2 [Two Days later]  
  
Clark sat in the high school cafeteria, trying to stomach the latest version of mystery meat concocted by the cooks. _ You think that they would ban this stuff._ He cracked open the copy of _ Poetry Basics_ that Byron had lent him the night before. _ Then again, it might be easier to stomach it than to get a handle on this stuff._  
  
"_Poetry Basics_, huh?" Pete cracked. "What are we trying out for the Writing Club?"  
  
"Pete, cut it out. I'm having a hard enough time with this, all right?" Clark half-snapped.  
  
"If you must know, Clark's trying to write a poem," Chloe chimed in as she sat with them. "But keep it to yourself."  
  
"And how do you know this? No, let me guess. A certain bald billionaire boy?" Pete asked with an air of sarcasm to his voice.  
  
"As it happens, yes. Get over it, all right?" she snapped, her hazel eyes flaring into his psyche. "I care for Lex and he feels the same for me!"  
  
"Yeah right. At least until he dumps you," the football player told her. "Well, I gotta go. See ya, Poet Boy."  
  
Clark sighed and slammed the book shut. "I'm never going to do this!"  
  
The reporter grabbed him by the arm and nodded. "Oh yes, you can and you are."  
  
"I suppose you're here to laugh to, aren't you?" he queried.  
  
"I'm here to support your efforts, Clark. While...well..." she started and looked into his eyes. By now, the hazel fire was replaced by a wistful expression. "...I would have liked to have been the girl in question at one point, I'm so happy you're doing this for her. You're growing, Clark. You're becoming the whole package."  
  
"I suppose you think it's a joke, right?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Why would I? You're finally making a move. I know I'm glad for you both. I'm allowed to do that as a friend, right?" She smiled warmly and let her eyes shine into his.  
  
"Sure and I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just want Lana to like this piece," he apologized.  
  
"And given how you're fussing over it, I'm sure she will," she assured him. "You love her, Clark. She knows that. As long as this comes from the heart, it'll be okay. Now come on, we have a Valentine's Day edition of _ The Torch_ to put out."  
  
"Ah, the journalist's work is never done," he surmised, putting the book into his bag.  
  
"You got that right, especially when I'm his editor," she remarked, leading him toward the newsroom.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
[Later that afternoon]  
  
Clark sat up in his Fortress of Solitude trying to find the right topic and phrase for his sonnet. After trying several different topics, he threw up his hands in frustration. "Why can't I do this?" he asked.  
  
"Clark?" Lana asked, coming up the stairs. "What's wrong?"  
  
_ Damn._ Before she could see what he was doing, he hid the book at super speed. "Just this essay for English class."  
  
She gave him a quizzical stare. "I thought you were done with that."  
  
"You know me. Mr. Perfectionist and all," he replied half-truthfully.   
  
She inspected him. _ He's got that 'I've-got-a-secret' look again._ "Okay, Clark, what is it?"  
  
"What's what?" he inquired.  
  
"Your secret," she affirmed, crossing her arms. "You've got that look again."  
  
"What look?"  
  
She chuckled, "The look that you used to give me when you were making up excuses about your abilities. Clark, whatever it is, it's okay."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Okay, Lana. I'll make you a deal. If I tell you why, can we leave it at that for now? I promise you that I'll tell the rest really soon."  
  
_ That's an improvement, I guess._ "Okay, Clark. Tell me why."  
  
"I'm trying to come up with a Valentine's Day present for you that's really special," he admitted.  
  
"Clark, you don't have to do that. Being with you is a special enough present, all right?" she assured him.  
  
"Well, let me try, okay? Let's just say I'm going to do this without my abilities," he said, flashing the Kent smile.  
  
She giggled, allowing her eyes to sparkle at him. _ He knows I can't resist that smile. Oh well, he seems to be learning something out of all of this._ "Okay, Clark. If it means that much to you, I'll go along with it, especially since I know how much you want some normalcy."  
  
At that moment, an icy breeze shot through the loft, ruffling her hair.  
  
He looked at her in the late afternoon twilight as she stood in front of him. Suddenly, he had the image in his mind of her at sunset, watching her galloping toward him on the plains and rushing up to catch the day's last gasp from his exclusive view.  
  
From his exclusive view. In his arms.  
  
_ That's it! _ He pulled out his pad and started scribbling away on it.  
  
"What? What is it?" she asked exasperatedly.  
  
"You just gave me an idea," he declared.  
  
She raised her eyebrow and gave him a confused stare. "I didn't do or say anything."  
  
"You were being you," he replied cryptically, kissing her on the forehead. "I just had a Byron moment. Sorry, but I need to get this down before I loose it." With that, he zipped off in a blur.  
  
_ Super men and their idiosyncrasies. Honestly. _ She laughed while descending the stairs. For once, she knew how Chloe felt about surprises. _ A week to go until Valentine's Day. This is going to kill me._  
  
  
****   
  
Clark sat at the Talon, diagramming out the scenario on the page. He checked in with his parents so they wouldn't worry about him. Fortunately, he had finished his chores and homework before the inspiration hit him. For two hours, he struggled with words, trying to remember what his manual had said about rhyme and meter. Finally, three coffees later, he had a rough start.  
  
"Hey, Clark," Lex greeted. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hey, Lex," the Farm Boy responded. "I had an inspiration this afternoon."  
  
That insight brought out the Smirk. "Oh really? And this is the literary masterpiece, right?"  
  
"Well, I have a first draft anyhow. It's not ready for public viewing yet," Clark pointed out.  
  
Lex held out his hand and directed, "As your event organizer, I insist on seeing it."   
  
Clark rolled his eyes and surrendered his work in progress.  
  
"Relax, Clark. I'm sure it's fine," the billionaire assured him as he sat down and started reading. For five minutes, Lex mouthed the words to himself, trying to visualize the image in his mind. A grin spread across his face before he handed it back to the younger man.  
  
"It stinks," Clark complained.  
  
"Clark, this may surprise you, but that was a great piece. Okay, it won't challenge Shakespeare or Longfellow, but for your first one, it's great. Once you have Byron help you, it'll be done and she'll love it."  
  
"I hope so. I ordered some flowers for the Loft from the shop across the street. I hope she likes everything. I don't have a lot of money to spend like you do, Lex," Clark worried.  
  
"Clark, stuff from the heart is priceless. I can go into Metropolis or Paris and buy a really expensive thing for Chloe, but she'll tell me that she'd rather have something I put together myself. Trust me, Clark. My father thinks that you can buy off the world. That isn't how it works." Lex took a sip from his cappuccino and pointed at the paper. "This, on the other hand, is what makes the world go round. It's from your heart. That's what counts."  
  
"That's what Chloe said too," Clark realized.  
  
"Chloe's a smart lady. I'd listen to her," Lex pointed out.  
  
"You're biased," Clark jabbed.  
  
Lex snickered. "Yeah, I guess I am. Well, so are you, Clark."  
  
The two men enjoyed a good laugh over that comment before riding over to Byron's place for a 'polishing session'.   
  
It wouldn't be long now....  
  
  
Chapter 4 [Valentine's Day]  
  
Valentine's Day dawned bright, clear and with the icy bite associated with a Kansas winter morning. Despite the threat of warm temperatures earlier in the week, a sudden snowstorm dumped eighteen inches of snow on Smallville just two days prior to that, setting the stage for Clark and Lex's big double date.   
  
School dragged by that day. Around the gang, their friends exchanged presents and expressed their feelings for each other.   
  
Pete walked about scratching his head. Since he was in between girlfriends at the moment, he was a "free agent" of sorts. For the entire day, he had watched the others. Now that school was done for the weekend, he felt relieved he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. _ There's Clark. I wonder what he's up to?  
_   
"Hey, Clark. So what's going on with you and Lana?" he asked. "Have you said anything to her yet?"  
  
"Nope," Clark replied.  
  
"Clark, you know what today is, right?"  
  
"I know, Pete."  
  
"And you haven't said anything yet? It's not too late to get flowers, you know."  
  
Clark couldn't help the smile spreading on his face. "Come on, Pete. Cut it out."  
  
His friend pressed on. "Oh, I know that smile and the red face. You've got something planned, don't you?"  
  
"Pete, chill. All right? I've got the situation under control. Actually, it's a surprise for both Lana and Chloe so don't say anything. I mean it," Clark responded firmly.  
  
The football player nodded with a 'cat swallowed the canary' grin on his face. _ Finally, my man's making a move._ "Hey, Clark, where those girls are concerned, my lips are sealed."  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate that," Clark concluded. "I need to run and get my chores done so that I have tonight free. Talk to you on Monday." With that, he ran off as quickly.  
  
_ Good luck, Clark. You deserve a break like this._ Pete shook his head and laughed good naturedly as he walked away. For once, he was glad that his friend had a chance at happiness with a certain brunette.  
  
****   
  
[Three hours later-Kent Farm]  
  
Clark finished his chores in record time (even for him). He even managed to find time to sweep out the kitchen for his mother before he had to get ready for the Big Date.  
  
As he dressed, he looked in the mirror, making sure that he looked all right. He wanted everything to be perfect. He felt the envelope with the poem in his pocket. Byron liked it too. I guess that says something.   
  
"Clark?" Martha asked, knocking on his door.  
  
"Yeah, Mom?" he replied.  
  
"Ready for your date?" she asked, giving him the once over. She smiled, feeling proud. _ He's finally going to have a Valentine's Day worth remembering._  
  
"As I'll ever be," he sighed. "Sorry. I'm nervous."  
  
"We all are, Son," Jonathan assured him. "The first time we spent this day together was nerve wracking for me to say the least."  
  
"Now, Jonathan, we got through it and had fun. So will Clark and Lana. It's all right," she told her husband.   
  
"Everything's set in the loft," his father told him. "Just light the candles when it's time."  
  
"At least I can do it with heat vision," Clark indicated. "It'll be nice to do it that way. And I can be honest with her."  
  
"That's the spirit," she approved. "Since you can be honest with her, be so, Clark. Have a great night."  
  
"And don't keep her out too late. I don't want Gabe Sullivan looking for her," Jonathan added.  
  
"Honestly! Clark's more responsible than that. Come on, we've got dinner plans of our own," she declared, half-pulling him out of the room.  
  
The farmer shook his head and managed a little smile for his son as he vanished from view.  
  
_ I'm glad they're so relaxed about it. _ He took a deep breath and walked down the stairs just as Lex walked up to the door.  
  
"Hey, Lex. What's going on?" Clark asked as he put on his heavy coat.  
  
"Not much. Ready for the big night?" his friend asked with a smile. "Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, he'll be back relatively early."  
  
"Thanks for the reassurance, Lex," Jonathan replied, walking from the room.  
  
_ Jonathan, that wasn't called for._ "Lex, sorry about that," Martha apologized.  
  
Lex shrugged. _ Par for the course, I suppose._ "That's okay. I hope you two have something nice planned."  
  
"We do actually. But, I have to admit that I'm glad about Clark and Lana," she told him.  
  
Lex smirked. "We all are. Finally, he can be himself around her. And she's a lot more relaxed overall as well."  
  
_ I imagine that's true in more ways than one_, she mused. "Anyhow, have fun tonight."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Kent. And have a nice dinner together."  
  
"Have fun, Mom," Clark wished her as he followed Lex through the door.  
  
_ May tonight go well for you, Clark_, she wished, watching the two men drive off in the Ferrari.  
  
****  
  
About an hour later, Chloe parked her car in the mansion's driveway. After not hearing from him all day, Lex had called and asked her to bring Lana for an interview concerning the Talon's growth in popularity. An interview on Valentine's Day. _ Okay, Luthor, what do you have up your sleeve now?_  
  
"I thought Lex would have been more considerate," Lana groused. "I'm sure Clark's trying to get a hold of me for tonight."  
  
_ Wait until you see what he has in store for you._ Chloe smiled, thinking how hard he had worked on the poem. "Let's get this over with. Then maybe we can pry dinner out of him as payback."  
  
"Sounds like you have some work to do with sensitivity training, don't you?" the former cheerleader asked.  
  
"Seems that way," she agreed as they walked up to the front door and knocked.   
  
The elderly butler, Graves, opened the door. "Ah, Miss Sullivan and Miss Lang, I presume?"  
  
"That's right," Chloe replied.   
  
"Mr. Luthor asked me to show you to the sitting room. Follow me, please," the porter requested, guiding them through the door and down the great hall to the sitting room. "May I take your coats?"  
  
They gave their wraps over to him and he hustled off toward the closet area to hang them up.  
  
"A fire in the fireplace. Candles lit. A table set for four. I wonder what this is all about?" Lana asked.  
  
"Good evening, Ladies," Lex greeted, walking into the room. "Happy Valentine's Day!"  
  
Chloe scoffed, "So, you remember? And you ask us to do an interview today?"  
  
"I was trying to indulge your greatest passion," he admitted. "Still, something else came up. I thought I asked my assistant to call and cancel the interview. I guess though, since you're both here, I'll have to share this feast with you." He clapped his hands.  
  
At that cue, his staff started bringing covered platters and two flasks into the room.  
  
"What is this?" Chloe demanded. "You never wanted an interview, did you?"  
  
"No, actually it was a pretext to get you here," he admitted.  
  
Lana smiled. _ I guess we were too harsh on him._ "Is there any way we can get Clark up here? He mentioned his parents were going out tonight. I don't want him to be alone tonight."  
  
"Actually, Lana, I was in on this too," Clark's voice added.  
  
"Where?" she asked, looking around the room. Then, in front of the fireplace, she noticed one chair with an extremely high seatback. "Ah ha!" She walked over to find him sitting there with a nervous smile on his face. "You like it?" he asked.  
  
"It's not your usual style, Clark," she giggled. "But yes, I do like it." She kissed him. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"And to you," he replied, standing up and taking her hand. "Come on, let's get some of that food before they eat it all."  
  
Lana shook her head, allowing her eyes to sparkle. "Okay."  
  
"Somehow, I think the chefs came up with enough food for everyone," Lex deadpanned. "Take a seat both of you." When they did so, he poured a glass of soda for himself and did the same for the others. "It's not my usual style, guys, but it'll do." He raised his glass. "I propose a toast to us. This night has been a long time in coming. For Clark and Lana, now that you've finally admitted your feelings to each other, may you have a long and fruitful love for each other. And, as for Chloe, I'm glad that we found each other too. I hope you'll be by my side for a long, long time yet."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Luthor," the reporter cracked, raising her glass. "Remember that I love you, Billionaire Boy."  
  
He smirked. "Like I could ever forget that." He kissed her and toasted. "Hear, hear."  
  
"Hear, hear!" his three companions chorused.  
  
With that, he urged them all to dig into that marvelous food including roast beef, mashed potatoes, peas, and a Greek salad. "And to help the ambiance," he suggested, picking up a remote control and pointing it at the stereo.   
  
Soft Classical music filled the room as they heard the violin stanzas of Jean Sibelius soften the air around them.  
  
"Now, I think this is perfect," Lex remarked, taking a sip from his glass.   
  
****  
  
Two hours-and three courses-later, the quartet leaned back in their chairs, contentedly filled with the exquisite food and relaxed by the soft music.  
  
Clark sighed. _ Yup. This is definitely Heaven all right. Good food, good music and Lana at my side._ He had definitely relaxed somewhere between the second course and the black forest cake. _ Hopefully, I can pull off the final act._  
  
"This is something, isn't it, Clark?" Lana asked, rubbing his hand.  
  
"I'm content," he agreed, allowing the smile to appear on his face. "You have no idea of how long I've waited for this."  
  
"Oh, I think we do, Clark," Chloe teased.   
  
Lana shook her head. _ And all of that time, I didn't know._ "I always felt safe though. You were always the perfect gentleman."  
  
Lex smirked. "Well sometimes, he needed a bit of a push. I tried to do that."  
  
"My friend-the coach," Clark chuckled.  
  
"Hey, there are some things you can't learn on the farm," Lex pointed out. "Anyhow, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Now, I think we need to be heading out. The next stage of our odyssey awaits."  
  
"Odyssey? What?" Chloe wondered as she accepted her coat from the butler and put it on.  
  
Lana looked at Clark who just grinned. _ Okay, now what do they have up their sleeves?   
_   
They headed outside where the chill wind bit their noses and cheeks.  
  
"So, other than freeze to death, what's next, Luthor?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Patience, Dear," the billionaire chuckled. "Our ride is on its way."  
  
"Ride?" Lana asked. "Clark, what's he talking about?"  
  
"Trust me, Lana, you'll have to see," her boyfriend told her cryptically.  
  
The two ladies looked at each other wondering what was going on. Then they heard sleigh bells chiming in the distance. A minute later, an old-fashioned four-seat cutter sleigh pulled up in front of them behind two white horses.   
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Chloe laughed. "Wherever did you dream this one up from?"  
  
"Actually, Chloe, I did," Clark informed her. "Lana, I've always wanted to take a sleigh ride with you on a night like this one, but I never had the nerve to ask you before. Lex helped make this real on the condition that he and Chloe could come with us."  
  
"Well, I can't believe it. Once again, Clark Kent reveals a facet of his personality. I believe there's a romantic lurking under that rough exterior," Lana laughed, her eyes twinkling at him as she rubbed his shoulder. "I accept. This should be fun!"  
  
Lex smirked knowingly at Clark as he and Chloe climbed in. Then, after Clark and Lana were seated and snuggled under a thick blanket, the sleigh took off on a leisurely ride across the snow-covered fields surrounding the farming community. The night sky was clear and the stars twinkled down at them. Only the barest hint of a breeze kicked up. The Kansas prairie was a beautiful sight even at night. The sleigh made a circuit and a half around the town before stopping at the Kent farm.  
  
"I believe this is where you and Lana wanted to be left off, Clark?" Lex asked.  
  
"It was. Thanks," Clark expressed, getting out and helping his companion out. "Chloe, don't worry. I'll get Lana home before it's too late. My folks left the truck for me to use tonight."  
  
"Yeah sure. I can't wait to hear what else you have up your sleeve tonight, Farm Boy," the reporter snickered as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend. "Have fun, you two, and thanks, Clark."  
  
"Thank Lex, he made it happen," Clark pointed out just before the sleigh took off again, heading across the fields and back toward the mansion.  
  
Lana smiled and her eyes watered. "This has been a great evening so far, Clark. Thank you. Do you think we can just sit and wait for your parents to get back? I don't think Mr. Sullivan will mind."  
  
"Actually, Lana, I had something else in mind," he told her. "Follow me."  
  
_ What now?_ She wondered what his next move would be as they entered the dark barn and looked around the place. _ Everything seems normal. Okay, what's he up to? Wait, the loft. It's got to be in the loft._  
  
"Now close your eyes," he requested.  
  
_ This is like the picnic with Whitney. Okay, Clark, this had better be good. _  
  
After she did so, he led up slowly up the stairs to his Fortress of Solitude. There, he helped her to sit down on the old couch up there.  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked.  
  
"Just a couple of seconds longer," he advised, using his heat vision to light the candles ringing the area. After checking to make sure everything was in place, he told her, "Okay, you can look now."  
  
She opened her eyes and the sight made her jaw drop. He had ringed the room with pink and white carnations. Candles burned in strategic locations. And, at her side, she discovered a bouquet of long-stem red roses with baby's breath. _ Oh wow! Whoever would have thought this?_  
  
"I hope it's not too much," he noted shyly. "Do you like it?"  
  
She gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. _ I had no idea how much he loved me. I can't believe this!_ "I love it, Clark. Thank you!"  
  
"There's one more thing actually," he sighed, taking out the envelope and opening it. "Your Valentine's Day present. I wanted to read you a poem."  
  
"You want to read me a poem? Umm...you are Clark, the guy who can barely tell a sonnet from a limerick, right?" she teased.  
  
"Just bear with me, all right?" he requested, feeling his nerves rising. He laughed nervously, "I can't believe I'm doing this!"  
  
"It's okay. Take your time," she assured him, giving him a supportive smile.  
  
He squirmed, sweating bullets. _ I can walk away from explosions and yet this is making me sweat. I can't believe this.... Suck it up, Clark and do it._ He took a deep breath and started:  
  
"The Angel I See  
  
From my loft, there is an angel I see  
She appears in different places  
Like a mermaid from some sea  
As she crosses the grassy spaces.  
  
On the one hand, she rides every day  
Her hair blowing in the breeze  
Her eyes catching the sun's every ray  
As the horse gallops with ease.  
  
Other times, she appears here with me  
One of a few here I see  
She is so caring  
She asks little of me  
Only want me to be more sharing  
Of the inner me  
  
Now that we have spoken  
About these things  
I want her to know  
My trust will never be broken  
That around her, my heart sings  
I love her and will always do so.  
  
Happy Valentine's Day 2003  
Love Clark"  
  
She sat on the sofa, holding her flowers and dabbing her eyes with a tissue. _ And to think he was in love with me for so long and I didn't notice._  
  
"That's it. So, what do you think?" he asked, scared of what she would say.  
  
She started to cry, allowing long-restrained emotions to flow to the surface.  
  
"Lana, it's okay. I'm sorry if I upset you," he apologized.  
  
She shook her head. "I....I've never had such a wonderful Valentine's Day. The poem is beautiful, Clark. You wrote that?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. It took me about five or six hours to get it down on paper. Admittedly, Byron helped me out a little bit getting the verse right, but I wanted it to be extra special for you," he explained, handing her the poem.  
  
"That's amazing. Between the dinner, music, the sleigh ride and well, all of this, I'm touched," she sobbed, rereading the piece. "I'll treasure this, Clark. This is the best gift I've ever received."  
  
"You bring out the best in me, Lana," he noted, embracing her.  
  
"And you do the same for me. Umm...it isn't much, but I was going to offer you an extra-special cappuccino back at the Talon. But, we have to get there first," she assured him.  
  
"As long as we're together, I don't care. Hey, do you want to get there fast?" he asked.  
  
Helping him put out the candles, she replied, "Sure. But how?"  
  
He grinned. "Ever wonder how I got to school all of those times from here?"  
  
She smiled. _ The super speed, I imagine. Why not, Lana? Try it. You might like it._ "Can I take my roses with me?"  
  
"Of course," he declared. "Do you mind if I carry you?"  
  
She shrugged. "Sure. I trust you, remember?"  
  
He flashed the Kent smile. After making sure the candles were all put out, he put his coat back on and flexed his arms. _ Here we go. _  
  
"I'm ready," she told him, smiling at the chance to share an experience with him.  
  
He cradled her in his arms and took a deep breath. "Here we go!" he told her and sped off down the stairs, out the door and toward town.  
  
As they sped along the roads, Lana looked around with amazement. _ We must be going about fifty to sixty miles an hour. This is incredible! _ Familiar landscapes and buildings came and went in the blink of an eye. Within five minutes, Smallville proper came into view as they rushed down Main Street. Finally, in the alley where he and Tina had fought, he came to a stop. "Unbelievable!" she huffed breathlessly.  
  
"What did you think?" he wondered anxiously.  
  
"You do that everyday?" she asked, trying to digest the experience.  
  
"Not everyday, but often enough. Well, every time I missed the bus or when I had to protect you or one of the others," he explained.  
  
"You continue to amaze, Clark," she complimented. "Now I can see why you're so secretive. Once again, Clark, I promise to keep your secret. Thank you for allowing me to share the experience with you."  
  
"I've waited so long to be able to do that, Lana," he chuckled, kissing her again. "Come on, let's get inside before you freeze."  
  
"Good idea. I want to fix your special treat," she agreed, a warm smile standing out on her face and allowing the moon to catch her eyes.   
  
Conclusion  
[Talon-Three Days Later]  
  
Byron sat in the corner, sipping on a coffee and enjoying his poetry fix. While he spent the days helping his parents behind the tinted glass windows of his home, the nights were his to enjoy. _ Look at them all. They're the lucky ones. No dark side to worry about for them. At least, I have Keats and Shelley._  
  
"Excuse me, Byron?" Lana asked. "Do you have a minute?"  
  
He smiled. "Sure. Can I have a refill, please?"  
  
She grinned and nodded. "Sure." After refilling his cup, she sat down. "Byron, I wanted to thank you for helping Clark with the poem."  
  
He chuckled, "Lana, I didn't do that much with it."  
  
"I can't believe he really wrote that much. Seriously, how much of it did you write?" she wondered.  
  
"The truth?" he replied. Seeing her nod, he revealed, "Two words to make it rhyme and a couple of stanza breaks. He truly amazed me, Lana. Did he really read it to you? He was sweating bullets over it."  
  
She grinned from ear to ear. "You should have seen it, Byron. He actually decorated his parents' loft with flowers and lit candles. He was stammering a bit, but he got the meter right. It was wonderful." She pulled the envelope out of her apron. "Sorry, this is a photocopy. I can't help but read it over and over."  
  
"When the heart speaks, we must bow to its will. Clark is no different from anyone else in that regard, Lana. Especially where you are concerned," he noted, sipping on his refilled cup. "Mmm...thank you."  
  
"I'm glad for that," Clark added as he came over and sat next to his girlfriend. "Thank you once again for helping me make her night truly special, Byron."  
  
The poet smiled warmly. "Clark, I didn't do anything really. I gave you the support of a friend. Beyond that, your own inner poet came to the fore and won the day for your lady fair."  
  
Lana giggled, "Yeah, well...I don't know how often that Inner Poet's going to come out of him. Still, he does continue to amaze."  
  
"As do you with the equipment here, Dear," the Farm Boy slurred, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I'll second that," Lex agreed as he and Chloe joined the trio.  
  
"So did you all have a great time on Friday night?" Byron inquired.  
  
"We did," Chloe replied, rubbing the billionaire's arm. "Clark and Lex arranged for flowers, a nice dinner, and a sleigh ride for us all. Then, as you probably know, they did some candlelit poetry reading together before coming back here. By the way, guys, how did you get back here anyhow?"  
  
Clark and Lana gave each other a look, trying to find an excuse. "Well, Clark drove us in with his father's truck. He was so excited that he literally sped in here." She smiled.  
  
_ She's already in on the act. Clark, you should be glad you have someone as quick as her on her feet._ "Yeah, well...Lex, I gave you a run for your money."  
  
"Just be careful, Clark. I don't want anything happening to either one of you," Lex advised.  
  
"What did you do after you left?" Clark wondered.  
  
"We went back to the mansion and listened to some more music. Then I took Chloe home about midnight or so. By the way, Clark?" the entrepreneur explained.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for the ideas," Lex expressed.  
  
"Thanks for helping them come true," Clark replied, holding his hand out.  
  
"We do make quite a team, don't we?" the billionaire asked, grasping his hand.  
  
"Hey, don't forget about us, guys," Lana pointed out.  
  
"I'd like to see you both survive without us girls," Chloe added, piling her hand on top of the other three.  
  
"We're still one short," Clark pointed out. "Byron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your hand on the stack. Now," the Farm Boy instructed.  
  
"I didn't do enough to merit that," the poet dismissed.  
  
"You're our friend and you helped give Clark support," Lana disagreed. "Come on. Take some credit."  
  
Byron smiled in spite of himself, glad to be included for a change. "All right. Thank you for taking me seriously." He put his hand on top of the others.   
  
"Absolutely," Clark told him, hugging Lana with the other arm.  
  
"It wouldn't be the same without you," the former cheerleader agreed.  
  
"I'll say," Chloe chimed in.  
  
Lex smirked, adding, "Glad to see you on board, Byron."  
  
The quintet sat around the table, drinking coffee and enjoying each other's company. Having overcome the Valentine's Day challenge, they were glad to simply live simply once again and yet, savor and treasure each other as their relationships developed along in the months and years to come.  
  
THE END  
Back to the Story Emporium 


End file.
